Halo: The forbidden alliance (Female Elite x Human Male Fanfic)
by GalaxyDragon1337
Summary: In the midst of a large covenant invasion, a massive covenant super carrier now orbits over the ruins of the Kenyan port city 'New Mombasa' A young ODST awaits his orders for his shock battalion's combat drop onto the massive enemy carrier! or so he thought before everything takes a turn for the worse and finds himself being hunted down. [Reviews are appreciated!] :D
1. Feet first into hell!

**Location: EARTH, Kenyan port of New Mombasa' UNSC frigate 'The Orion's fate' **

**Timestamp: October 20th 2552. 04:13 **

**Unit ID: Orbital Drop Shock Trooper (Male, 25, 6'3'') Corporal. **

**Status: eagerly awaiting his drop. **

The troopers were all surrounding a large Holo-table inside the ready room. The city of New Mombasa appeared in a bright blue hologram, and the prophet of Regret's assault carrier which orbited the city appeared in a bright purple in Earth's low orbit.

''Pft!.. ok but why only one carrier?'' one of the troopers asked. The squad leader glanced from the other side of the holo-table over at him.

''Well.. it broke past the UNSC's defenses. And our navy was sweet enough to leave this one for us. We just need to wait for the all clear from the other squads onboard the frigate.'' She explained.

The Trooper sighed quietly as he sat down in his chair.

''It shouldn't be long before the covies get reinforced ya know...'' he said before hanging his head low and the entire squad, including the captain looked at him.

"You sure a battalion will be enough ma'am?'' he said looking up at her worried.

The other odst troopers from the armoury section of the ready room turned their helmets over to him. The captain glanced over at the other ODSTs from around the room then spoke out loud.

''And what makes you say that corporal?'' she said cocking a eyebrow.

''Because it wasn't enough on Reach! Not even for a Spartan!'' He shouted.

''Corporal! Lock it down!' I thought you couldn't wait for the drop to the Assualt Carrier.'' She said angered.

Much as he disagreed with this mission's plan, she was right.. he needed to try to calm down and act accordingly. All the other ODSTs in the room continued to prepare themselves for the mission, and after looking around at his fellow squad members he realised that maybe he shouldn't be worrying about them so much, after all this wasn't Reach and these weren't marines, no! these were Orbital Drop Shock Troopers! The elite! What could they face that they haven't before!?

''Sorry captain, you.. you're right, it's just i-''

But before he could finish his sentence sirens and lights begin to flare inside the ready room. The captain then grabs her M90 shotgun and then her helmet, putting it over her head and signals the other three troopers that stood around the holo-table to walk past the corporal. the Captain however, stopped next to him and laid her hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes through her helmets dark black faceplate. The corporal was still hanging his head low, not from shame, but from thinking so hard. The Captain watched his face as it began to grow tight with thought as his eyes squinted. she then shook her trooper's shoulder to try and get his attention but to no avail.

''Corporal?'' She said nudging his shoulder a second time.

''Yo! Corporal!'' She shouted from her helmet's voice com looking up at him. She then smacked the side of her helmet twice. ''ugh! Is this thing even on? son of a-'' she said quietly through her com before taking her helmet off examining it, but as she checked for any damages done to her Purple lined helmet She started to hear the corporal begin to chuckle. She then looked back up at him only to see him trying his best not to laugh as he pulled his face from her view.

''You could hear me couldn't you...'' she said unamused.

''no ma'am, It's just i couldn't help but think of our combat drop on Reach.'' he said.

''Well, next time I ask you a question you respond! Is that Understood!?'' She said as she poked the side of his head.

''hm.. yes ma'am, I understand.'' he said calmly before grabbing his gear and walked towards the armory's weapon rack. He grabbed a silenced M7 SMG and a Assault rifle then started making his way to his pod with his fellow 'hell jumpers' jokingly nudging each other while walking. When he got to his pod he began to examine his weapon, smacking in a fresh clip of ammunition and clipping on a suppressor then a 2x reflex sight. The pod itself was angular. Approximately nine feet in length, Within it was a crash seat, communications gear, numerous equipment racks, and a rudimentary control system, single entry and escape hatch to burst out.

The Corporal attaches his gun to his pod's weapon rack and puts on his helmet and then positions himself on the pod's seat.

The pod's hatch closes, and the platform from which all the pods are hanging descends into the launch bay. The pod's screens flicker with static as the platform comes to a stop, and Captain Veronica Dare and some unfamiliar ODST appear on screen and talk over the com. After the leading squad reports the current situation to the others teams pods, a countdown sound begins to beep before all pods drop away from the ship.

All pods where now in free fall from the frigate 'Orion's fate'. The corporal grabbed both control sticks inside the pod and closed his eyes, since this was his favorite part of the mission. The drop itself was always bumpy, like a ride in an amusement park. Although The corporal didn't really trust the drop pods at first. he grew to enjoy them over his squads past missions back on Reach and other planets. Both covenant and rebels, although he prefers to fight the covenant instead of his own species, he has been forced to kill insurrectionists in the past. The corporal opened his eyes quickly in surprise to see the expansive view of low earth orbit. The new Mombasa space elevator was surrounded by several destroyed UNSC ships. Thick cloud layers covered the view of the city below, and the pods pass close near to the destroyed Charon-class light frigates during their freefall to the enemy ship.

''Hey, Captain!'' The Corporal said to his squad leader's pod.

''What is it trooper?'' She quickly replied.

''I have a question ma'am, and it's related to our current situation''

''Aaand? she said waiting.

''Well. what if the covenant have anti-aircraft guns to use against our pods? how can we be sure that they haven't already detected us?'' He waited a moment for her reply.

''Corporal... if defensive anti-aircraft is present it is almost a mathematical certainty that some pods will be lost. Besides, I wouldn't worry sense each pod loss only results in one death rather than a full unit.'' she said.

''Uh, yes captain, that makes sense'' He said as the pods had reached the cloud layer. The city of new Mombasa and the massive enemy assault carrier above it came into the view of the pods. His eyes widened at the thought of how many covenant there must be on the massive assault carrier. At this moment, the squad leaders where discussing something to each other. And what was said next over the com quickly caught everyone's attention.

"Stand by to adjust trajectory. On my mark." Said Captain Veronica Dare over the intercom.

''What'd she just say?'' Asked a trooper.

''MARK!'' She said before every one of the squad's pods veer off to a new course.

"We're way off course!" Said a trooper.

"We're heading exactly where I need to go" she said.

"But we're going to miss the carrier!"

He complained as a stream of energy flickers across the super carrier's hull.  
Then a slip space rupture opens before the carrier, and rapidly expands, creating a crater on the ground below it.

"H-hey! Captain! You seeing this shit!?" Said the corporal to his pods radio.  
But only static started to come in instead of a response from his team's leader.

"It's a slip space rupture! you need t-" Dare is cut off as the carrier disappears into the rupture, taking In a small Amber Clad with it and releasing a massive explosion and shockwave.

The corporal frantically attempts to take control of his pod.

"EMP! I'm losing power!" Said a trooper before he's cut off too.

"Stabilize then pop your chutes! We're going in hard!" Said the unfamiliar soldier from the drop pod's screen.

At that moment, as the corporal tries fidgeting with the pod's control sticks, he raises his head, widening his eyes to the shocking view of a another pod quickly slamming into the Corporal's drop pod. The impact of the blow from the other pod cracked the window of the escape hatch.  
Inside the pod, all screens turn red with warnings before the EMP fries the pod's systems. The Corporal quickly grabs onto a handhold as his pod plummets into freefall down towards the city below, without a chute to slow his pod.

**Then, everything goes black...**

**[End of chapter one]**

**[This story is also on Wattpad, please show your support over there 3]**


	2. Mombasa streets

**Location: EARTH, Kenyan port of New Mombasa 'The Prophet of Regret's assault carrier'**

**Timestamp: October 20th 2552. 08:14**

**Unit ID: Xomi 'Revumai (Female, 28, 6'8'') Elite Minor.**

**Status: feeling pressured**

The streets were quiet, and it was dark. All that could be heard was the crackling of fire from the side of a burning building and a overturned car's alarm in the distance and a covenant phantom hovering above.

The phantom drop ship appears flying from one of the covenant's cruisers and lands down in the middle of the unrecognisable street Square. A large brute chieftain then orders a couple of small grunts to jump out first, then followed by four jackles. The brute cheiftain then turns to face the few brutes and elites.

"Move out!." He shouted.

The Lance - (covenant term for a squad of troops)

-all nodded and one by one they hoped out of the phantom.

Three Sangheili stepped out the drop ship, followed by two brutes. They looked back up at remaining brutes and Sangheili who were about to drop out as well until the cheiftain stopped them with his arm and growled. The cheiftain then looked down at the lance.

"We'll regroup ahead, scout this area for any humans!." The Sangheili leader then nodded.

The other brutes on bored growled in complaint before the phantom's door's closed and started to hover up until it flew away out of the city street and out of the Lance's sight.

The Sangheili minor made her way down the ruined street with her lance. All of the remaining human transportation had been blown to the side of the street and one of the traffic lights was flickering above.

"Such inferior technology, it's no wonder the demon's planet is falling so quickly." She said to herself.

A small blue armoured grunt waddles over by her side and nudges her by her leg. The Sangheili cocked a eyebrow as she looked down at the small blue grunt as they walked with their Lance.

"Greetings Xomi!." said the grunt cheerfully.

"Now is not the time for discussion Zayap." She said looking up at the top of the street buildings.

"Awghh, Why not? It's very unlikely we'll find anymore filthy humans left in this city anyway!" said the grunt throwing his plasma pistol up in the air then catching it with his hands repeatedly for fun.

"The prophet's cruiser's slip space rupture that left this city in this state would make one think so." She said before The grunt's gun lands on the grunts head by mistake from failing to catch it.

"AouCh!" He said rubbing his head in embarrassment while picking up his plasma pistol. Xomi stared at him and rolled her eyes.

"Uh.. indeed Xomi" he said looking away from her gazed due to the shame he felt.

"You unggoy suprise me." Said Xomi

"Oh? Suprise you how?" Said Zayap.

"Such childish behaviour even into adulthood and yet you seem to care little of what the other species within our ranks think."

Zayap looked to the ground, he didn't know if he should feel flattered or offended. He looked up prepared to reply.

"Oh.. well actu-"

"Perhaps you should try and make more of an example for the prophets before a human sees." She said cutting him off.

Zayap remaining silent, sniffled and looked down sad before deciding that he didn't want to continue their conversation so he began waddling up to where some of the other grunts and brutes where walking and started to chat with the grunts.

Xomi sighed softly, feeling a small sense of regret for offending her comrade, but she brushed it off as she watched him walk ahead of her. Her attention was instantly focused on the blue armoured brute at the head of the lance.

She quickly glanced over to her left looking at the other half of the lance across from the road, then back at the brute.

The brute halts his side of the lance and begins to sniff and growl while starring up at the top of a human building. Xomi's eyes widen and her hearts begin to pound.

_"what could it be? a sniper!? Perhaps! Quickly! I should alert the major!"_ she said in her thoughts.

She quickly took cover behind a ally way and called for the major's attention. The major then noticed the brute sniffing aggressively.

The brute raised his canon up to the large building straight ahead up the city's street, his eyes glancing all over the buildings windows while sniffing heavily and growling loudly before taking a clean shot to the head, and silent enough for the grunts and jackles not to instantly notice.

The brute slowly began to fall back, accidentally squishing a unsuspecting grunt that zayap was talking too. The sound of the grunt's screams before being completely crushed by the 8ft tall brute's large heavy armor brought alert to the rest of the lance at the back. Zayap quickly jumped up in fear and ran back into cover.

"Human sniper! From that structure ahead, engage!. Ordered the sangheili major.

**Will keep updating sorry for the shortness please comment on what you think so far :)**


End file.
